Of Vampires and Hunters
by jinchuurikisfury
Summary: Naruto is no normal child. Kakashi can't agree more on that. One day at the, 'office', kakashi realizes just how different they both really are. When Naruto is a vampire, and Kakashi a vampire hunter, Can love survive? YAOI MALE/MALE RATED M FOR REASON.
1. Chapter 1

a small rumble echoed throughout the small room, and all eye's snapped to the teen who caused it.

"Naruto?" Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Kiba busted out laughing. "When was the last time you ate something Naruto? Your eyes have gone red!" Naruto tried to blink away the evidence that he hadn't been feeding correctly. "Uhhh, maybe... two days ago?" Naruto tried to feign ignorance as he visciously scrubbed his eyes. _Damn stupid little... _Kiba looked skeptical. "Yeah. Two days..." He looked over Naruto's scrawny frame.

"Go feed Naruto." Kiba pulled Naruto to his feet and shoved him out the door. "Don't come back until you do!"

Naruto was shoved out of the door, and he spun around just as the horrible-portal-of-shame slamed shut behind him.

His mouth dropped open.

"You kicked me out?!" Muffled laughter came from behind the thing, but Naruto knew that it wouldn't open. His eyes narrowed and a mummbled 'Bastard..' slipped from his mouth before he turned around and started walking away. Stomach grumbling every few minutes, Naruto headed where he knew the streets would be crowded, even at this time of night.

Taking the necessary turns, he finaly steped into a crowded sidewalk. Grinning like a loon, (and making several people step back) he steped forward, sniffing the air deeply looking for a good feed.

He stopped suddenly, looking in that direction again, he sniffed.

...Vanilla? And... Sugar... hmm, yes that girl would do nicely.

He quickly stepped in the alley he was standing next to, and got into the position he favored. Because of his smaller frame, he could easily pass as someone who had gotten mugged.

The scent got stronger, and making sure to mask his voice so only his prey would hear, he called out for help.

"..Help me..." a weak voice rose from his throat and whisked its way over to his prey's ears.

Startled, they jerked, looking up from the book they were reading, they peered into the darkness of the alley. Naruto grinned, chanting a happy song in his head as his prey steped forward causiously.

_Food Food food fooo~d food, _

_The yummyest thing in the world..._

_OF FOOD!_

_food food food, FOOOO~D!_

_FOOD FOood Food food...._

he stoped as he saw the figure closely for the first time. Stark silver hair spiked up over his left eye, which had a bandanna over it. From half of his nose down was a mask. Nothing below his nose, or even his neck showed. It didn't need to though, the scent falling from the man in waves told Naruto everything. It was actually a guy... a HOT guy for that matter...

Naruto discreetly looked him up and down, finding broad muscled shoulders beneath a tight fitting white T, black hip tight pants encased the guys gorgeous legs, hugging those slim hips and encasing the hard as rock muscles like satin...

Naruto was happy he had picked this man.

"Maa... Do you need help?" the man stepped closer, and Naruto nearly died. Honey rich voice in deep baritone slid over his body like a hot blanket, encasing Naruto as the first slivers of lust kindled in his belly.

"Y-yeah.. I got mugged. Can you help me up?" Naruto looked up helplessly at the guy, knowing the man wouldn't be able to see his red eyes in the darkness surrounding them. "Yeah. Here, give me your hand." The man held out a hand for Naruto to grab on to. Naruto gripped the offered hand, shivering as the the kindlings of lust burst into fire at the contact of the guys skin on his. The man let an arm drape around Naruto's middle in order to help him walk out of the alley.

Naruto didn't plan on letting them get that far.

Standing up on tip-toe, Naruto saucily whispered in the man's ear, "Thanks for the help handsome." and then Naruto was apon him.

Tackling the man to the ground, Naruto quickly lifted the bottom of the mans mask, and before the guy could react, Naruto's mouth was attatched to the vein just below the skin. Sharp canine teeth slid into skin and pirced the thick vein, blood welling up and spilling into Naruto's hungry mouth. Diverting the blood into his second stomach, (much smaller, and only for getting energy out of blood) he began to feed.

Silver, as Naruto had dubbed him, had stopped all movement the moment Naruto's teeth had made contact with his skin. When they had pierced his neck, he had let out a shuddering gasp, Silver jr. jumping to life under Naruto's ass.

Naruto was expecting this, the venom in his smell and saliva combined would cause lust, but didn't expect the man to be so... big. The pulsing heat beneath Naruto's ass gave him his own 'growing' problem, and he moaned as he ground his ass into the man's erection, still sucking wantonly on Silver's sweet-bitter blood. Naruto didn't mind when long slender fingers wound their way into his hair, or even when the mans arm wound around his waist to push his bottom back down on the heat beneath him.

Groaning, Naruto sucked harder, making the blood squirt into his mouth, gulping it down by the mouthfull as he felt the man nearing his end.

Hell, he was almost gone himself. Drinking as much as he could, he pushed his erection into the one beneath his, and in the same movement, pushed his ass down on Silver's erection once more. Grunting, Naruto bit down savagely as he came, eye's rolling to the back of his head as he gasped, white lights shinning behind his eyes as his balls jerked, his cock expanding as he gushed his esence into his pants.

Silver, arched up, pushing Naruto as hard against him as he could as he came, a shuddering gasp coming out of the streatched matirial over his mouth as the spring coiled behind his dick jerked free, sending waves of pleasure-pain up his spine.

Naruto, breathing hevily, let go of the man's neck. Swiping his tongue under one of his sharp canines, he let the sharp object pierce the soft skin over his tongue. "You.. are mine." Naruto whispered as the man came down from his orgasm, running his tongue over the still dripping wound on Silvers neck.

Naruto wasn't letting this one get away. He let his blood mingle with Silver's, and felt a heat in the back of his mind spring to life as he Marked the man beneath him. Naruto could now find the man anytime he wanted to.

Getting off the guy with shaky post-orgasm legs was hard, but still worth it.

KAKASHI:

breathing hevily, kakashi slowly stood up. He rubbed a hand down his face before looking down.

"Oh great..." Kakashi sighed at the stain he saw, before jerking his hand up to his neck in alarm. The only thing he could remember were pale blue eyes as he came... Shaking his head Kakashi stood up and streatched. Looking around, he tried to find some way to get home without being seen in his current... state of distress..

If only his sensei could see him now...


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO:

Walking up to his 'home', of sorts, Naruto knocked on the front door. "Kiba, you ass hole let me in."

There was no awnser.

Naruto blinked, getting angry before he saw the note just below eye level. Lowering his head to read it, he scanned the letter quickly.

"Damn..." Ripping the letter off the door he crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder before turning to stalk the night again.

"Out feeding without me... I should be able to catch them though.." And with a small whoosh of wind, Naruto dissapeared into the night.

KAKASHI:

Kakashi closed his eyes, letting the steaming water cascade down the bunched muscles of his back. Sighing softly, he felt his muscles relax under the incistant pounding of the water, the low thrum of the water droplets beating against his skin, a lullaby he despreatly wished he could indulge in.

Sighing again, he tensed as he unintentionaly reviewed what had happened after he left the alleyway.

It all went down something like this..;

_breathing hevily, kakashi slowly stood up. He rubbed a hand down his face before looking down. _

_"Oh great..." Kakashi sighed at the stain he saw, before jerking his hand up to his neck in alarm. The only thing he could remember were pale blue eyes as he came... Shaking his head Kakashi stood up and streatched. Looking around, he tried to find some way to get home without being seen in his current... state of distress.. _

_If only his sensei could see him now..._

_sighing, kakashi looked around for a good escape route. _

_'there!' he loped over toward the small exit he had spotted, and throwing open the door, he bounded inside the room. Much to his displeasure, he found himself in a womans changing room..._

_Full of woman._

_Cringing he tried the handle behind him, and winced more at the shrill clinking the knob projected into the echoing room._

_The woman in the room turned around, and a second of the stillest silence came over the room before things began to be launched across the room at him._

_"IM SORRY! EXCUSE ME! FORGIVE ME!!" Kakashi rushed from the room, bursting out of the door and slamming it shut behind him just before he heard the dressing room chair hit where he had been standing seconds before._

_Breathing deeply and closing his eyes to calm his racing heart, it took a few minutes to realize that he was standing infront of a large crowd of journalists and foul blood sucking media dwellers. Kakashi's eyes reached comical proportions as he realized what sort of catwalk he was on. _

_He took mental note of the situation quickly._

_1: he was on a model catwalk sourounded by media personal._

_2: his back was covered in trash from being flattened to the ground by that kid._

_3: coming out of a models dressing room with a visible stain on the crotch of his pants was not a good thing._

_Without further ado, he ran as fast as he could out the door of the supermodel building, rushing across down and over the bridge to his house as quickly as possible._

_his boss was not going to be happy when he saw the headlines on the papers. Kakashi was sure they'd have something to say about peeping perverts.._

Kakashi's muscles relaxed once more as the jet of steaming water seeped over his skin. Blinking away the water droplets, he shut off the spray and stepped out of the shower, grabing a towel to wrap around his waist as he did so. Stepping in front of the mirror, he wiped the steam from its surface as he looked into the glass. His eye strayed over to the crook of his neck, where a cresent moon bruise was begining to form where the vampire had bitten him.

He gently traced the outline of the healing marks, and shivered as a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine. Astonished at the reaction, he pressed a bit harder against the fading brown/yellow flesh. Gasping he held himself up with one hand on the sink counter as he learched forward, his finger gently running circles around the bitemark. Groaning, he pressed his clothed erection against the sink below him as he pushed his finger against the bruise.

His eyes closed as he fingered the bruise again, pushing his erection against the counter at the same time his finger pressed down directly against the puncture marks. His back arched and a broken gasp escaped his lips as he came, muscles tensing and untensing as his body spasmed. White lights shone behind his eyes as his essence spurted, leaking down his towel as he fell to his knee at the force of his release.

Gulping in lungfulls of air, kakashi let his hands foall to his sides as he fell onto his butt, head leaning against the tub as he continued to try to catch his breath. He had known vampire bites were pleasurable, but god almighty! He didn't know they could do that to a man! Swallowing, Kakashi stood up on shaky legs, and leaned against the door frame to his right.

Cuming twice in one day had not made his legs happy.

---------------------

Asuma was a patient man, but lord, Kakashi was sure testing him this time.

Glancing at his watch again, Asuma was once again hit in the head with the evidence that Kakashi was late.

AGAIN.

Not just twenty minutes late either. But two HOURS. On any other day, Asuma wouldn't have cared, but today, he needed to get home. He had things to do.

Glancing to his left, he felt a momentary reprieve from the madness as Kakashi stepped into the room. He looked more tired than usual, but he had his book, and right then, thats all Asuma cared about. "Kakashi, where in god's name have you been?!" Kakashi looked up from his porn book to give an eyesmile to his comrade. "Maa, maa, You see, there was this old woman, and she had a basket full of cats, an-" "Shut it, Hatake." Asuma shoved his hand in front of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Asuma almost never called him by his last name, only when he was extreamly pressed for time. Or stressed out. Or just angry.

Kakashi's eyes watched his long time friend for a minute before singling out the only cause he could distern from his friends distress. He was pressed for time. "What'cha need done Asuma?" Kakashi asked, snapping his book closed and looking his friend in the eye. Asuma looked at him for a moment, before smiling slightly, his eyes telling the story. _Thanks. _ Kakashi gave an eyesmile that replyed, _anytime. _"Kakashi, i need you to patrol the west bank with the last uchiha heir, along with a young girl who just joined our ranks. You'll be thier sensei for now on out, got it?" Kakashi blinked.

Sensei..?

He couldn't care how pressed for time Asuma was. Becoming a teacher for some snot-nosed brats was not on his adgenda. Not now, not ever.

Asuma must have seen the determined glint in Kakashi's eye, because he growled at the silver haired man menecingly. "Hatake, you know as well as I that I'm pressed for time right now. I don't have time to deal with your squaking, so get your ass over there and meet your new team!" Kakashi growled back, not caring who heard. "Oi, I don't know who died and made you god, but I'm still an atheist, so i sugest you find someone who cares."

Asuma's eyes narrowed. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled a thin scroll from out of his pouch, presenting it to Kakashi while trying not to be smug.

"The Sandaime of the operation himself, Hatake." Asuma closed the scroll and put it back into his pouch, ignoring Kakashi's look of astonishment, though he wasn't one to let a tease go. Turning around, Asuma's eyes sparkling with mischief, he said, "So you better start praying."

If Kakashi could pale, he would have. "Asuma, you can't mean that.." Asuma smiled threateningly. "In this room, at this time, I," he spread out his arms, "Am your almighty god. Now shut up, be a good boy, and do your job." And with that, Asuma stalked away.

Kakashi swore and letting his spirit leak into his eye, he teleported himself onto a building overlooking the spot he was suposed to be meating his new, 'team'.

'Asuma better be fucking happy i'm doing this... the ass hole. We both know I could kick his ass...' Kakashi continued to grumble to himself before he saw his first teamate arive. Quieting his mind, he examined the boy.

Black hair spiked behind his head, semi tall with a white shirt button up shirt with most of the buttons undone. Kakashi blinked. He looked gay, to put it nicely. The boy swung his hips like a pro, and Kakashi's well trained eye traced down his frame to his swaying ass.

Cocking his head Kakashi took a better look.

Hmmm... nice ass though.. Blinking Kakashi stayed in place, waiting for the Sakura girl to arive. It wasn't a long wait.

A startlingly thin girl with an almost neon hair color stepped up beside Sasuke, and to Kakashi's immence amusement, began to flirt with the boy. It was obvious that he was shooting down her attempts to become closer, but she continued.

After about twenty minutes straight of her failure, Kakashi snapped his book closed and launched himself off the two story building.

Sumersaulting in the air, he landed silently in a crouch behind the kids. Blinking and staying still to make sure he hadn't been heard or seen over the squaking of the pick haired wonder, he stood up and once again opened his book.

"Jo." Both teens swivled in place, astonishment coating their, or at least her, features as they saw the silver haired man before them. Standing still for a moment so they could apraise him, he let their eyes wander. After a few minutes of this, Kakashi looked up from his adult novel and looked each of them in the eye.

"My first impression of you two.." Kakashi looked them both over, from their gangly teenage frames to their distrusting eyes. Giving them the best eyesmile possible, he finished his sentance. "I absolutly hate you."

Both sets of eyes snapped open as what the strange silver haired man had said seeped in.

"WHAT?!" "Hmph." Kakashi ignored their comments and looked back at his book while speaking. "Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm 27, have lots of hobbys, and don't think you should know about my goals in life." He turned a page.

The black haired boy harumphed again. The girl just folded her arms and huffed saying, "Well thats a usefull way of telling someone nothing." Kakashi nodded while turning another page. "Sure." She growled. "Now listen here, our teacher will be here any minute, and he'll gladly kick your homeless butt outta here!" Kakashi's eye twitched, his ego suffering a major blow at her words.

He coughed and turned another page.

"ahem, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and i'm 27. I'm your teacher." With that he met her strikingly green eyes with his own silver one, and glared. Taking a big gulp, she stepped back sudenly, an overwhelming urge to flee nearly forcing her limbs into motion.

_This, this is... No.... Its not possible...!!_

Her thoughts were trampled as his gaze moved from her to the raven standing beside her. Shivering, she watched the teen next to her to see what he'd do.

When Sasuke looked into that eye, he was parelized. He couldn't move, couldn't think past the overwhelming fear that surged through his body and froze his heart. By sheer force of will alone, he managed to keep his expression blank, but he knew that this... Kakashi had seen the fear flash behind his eyes. Trying to stem the urge to run, he glared back at the one eyed man before him, his glare pitifull in the face of the Hatake's.

Satisfied with what he saw, Kakashi lowered his eye and went back to reading. "Now," he began, "I will make one thing perfectly clear. I don't like you two, and you obviously don't like me much." He once again looked up at them and nearly smiled as they both winced. "So i'm gonna make this short and sweet. You will obey me, and you won't get killed, kay?" He gave them a eyesmile before looking up at the lightening sky. "Damn you two were late. Its almost dawn already." Sighing he looked at them both again.

They met his gaze unwavering, and impressed dispite himself, he met theirs. "We'll see each other at dusk here at the bridge. Good day to you two." Channeling spirit into his hidden eye again, he teleported himself into his apartment, pulling the blinds closed just as the sun started to peek over the buildings and into his room. Getting undressed and sliding under the covers of his bed, he sighed deeply.

One day down, many, many more to go.

And with that, Kakashi's 'day' ended.

And Naruto's began.

_______________________________________________________

**Hiya! its me! good old jinchuurikisfury! **

**I would just like to say, that reviews are love! tell me more about what you like, and what you might want to see! get your friends to read too! **

**o_o you know you wanna.**

**XD so anyway, please review, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! A word from the author! O.o yup! **

**XD soooo, a word of thanks to these people for their encoragement! I give you.. *drum roll***

**evanescenceangel18 for your amazing reviews, thank you so much! they have inspired me!**

**shobe09 you were also amazing at giving review! **

**Thank you both for helping out! I really apriceiate it! *. pretty sure i spelled that wrong...***

**anyway! thank you both for your amazing reviews! and evanescenceangel18 made me laugh! thanks again!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

KAKASHI:

Pulling the covers above his head, Kakashi turned toward the wall and burried his face into the pillow, wishing it was something warmer.

_Oh well.. _ he thought groggily. _At least I can sleep today..._

And with that thought, he slipped into the oblivion of dreams.

NARUTO:

Naruto watched from the saftey of his house as the sun rose over the buildings. His house being in the shadow of a building itself, it was quite easy to catch a glimpse of the moving shadows over the ground as the sun finally came up.

Sighing, Naruto turned his gaze back to inside the 'house', (said with parenthesis cuz its a really small two bedroomed apartment.) and to the sleeping forms of his brothers and sister. Closing the window before the sunlight overtook the shadows, he continued to study the fighures of his siblings in the deep darkness the thick woolen blinds provided. Eyes glancing down at his brother kiba, Naruto looked over his best friends frame. Kiba's short brown hair was rustling softly as the boy breathed, his red tattoo's on either cheek were just barely visible in the dark.

Looking away, Naruto stood up and carefully manuvered across the crowded floor, steping over the still forms of Choji, Akamaru, and lee before coming close to the door. Sighing in relief, he opened the door and slipped out before he was missed.

Stepping into the cool morning air, he breathed deeply of the rich polution filled air particles. Smiling with his exhale, he spread his arms wide.

"GOTTA LOVE THE SMELL OF POLUTION IN THE MORNING!!" he smiled and steped forward into the sunlight, the bright beams stining his eyes for a moment before they adjusted. The insistant comfortable burn in the back of his mind pointed the way to his new toy, pulsing in time to his heartbeats. Smiling Naruto realized that Silver was sleeping. Nocturnal? Interesting...

Naruto closed his eyes and tugged on the burning feeling, maximizing it into a map of sorts, directing him toward Silver. Following the pulsing heat in the back of his mind, he started off.

KAKASHI:

With a jolt, Kakashi sat up wincing, gripping his bite marked shoulder with one hand as a pulsing burn flowed from that area across his body. Growling and trying to think passed the pleasure/pain it induced, he looked around his room. Naked beneath the sheets, he reasoned, was just not a good idea right now.

Reaching over he grabbed a pair of boxers, wincing again as the movement made the heat sear through him. Gasping he stayed in that position, torso hanging over the edge of the bed with one hand outstreatched and grasping his boxers, waiting for the pain to subside. Growling low in his throat, he slowly leaned into sitting position and painstakingly pulled on his boxers. Pleasure spiked up his spine and he groaned, closing his eyes with the effort to not dive into a pleasured haze.

With the effort to fight away the sudden urge to fuck something deep into the matress.

Groaning again, he put his head in his hands, trying to distract himself from his aching length pressing up against the sheets.

'I am not jacking off to this. I am not jacking off to this. It wouldn't be hard to jack off to this, but I will not. Even though it'd be easy. DAMN.' Kakashi leaned his head against the headboard, breathing deeply and trying to calm his racing mind. Clenching his fists, he bit his lip and said a verse of a poem he knew over and over in his mind.

_We do not look at goblin men._

_We do not buy their fruit._

_Who knows upon what soil they fed, _

_their hungry thirsty roots?_

Over and over again, he repeated the verse, his eyes screwed shut with the effort to forget his pulsing erection.

Vampires who marked their prey, as he was sure had been done to him, could track every movement their prey took. They even knew if they were frightened or not, just by listning to the heartbeat of the person.

_We do not look at goblin men._

_We do not buy their fruit._

_Who knows upon what soil they fed,_

_their hungry thirsty roots?_

A hand pushed its way under the blanket, into his boxers, gently tracing up his erect dick, making Kakashi bite his lip. A little reprieve wouldn't hurt right? Just a small touch...

_We do not look at goblin men._

_We do not buy their fruit._

_Who knows upon what soil they fed, _

_their hungry thirsty roots?_

Two fingers trailed themselves up his length, stopping at his head and fingering the small slit at the tip. He groaned softly, head leaning back against the headboard hevily.

_We do not look at goblin men..._

_Who knows upon what fruit they fed,_

_their hungry thirsty roots..._

'That doesn't sound right...' did he care? At the moment, no. His long fingers wrapped around his erection, thumb pushing and massaging the slit in time with the pulsing heat in his shoulder. Gripping his length tightly, he slid his hand down to the base, hissing in pleasure.

_We do not buy the fruit, _

_even though it feels so fucking good..._

He tightened his hold, and quickened his strokes, his other hand gripping the sheets tightly as his breathing became shallow. Moaning, he arched his hips into his hand, precum smearing over himself as he pumped harder. "Fuuuucckk...."

He could feel it, the burning in his neck pulsing along with his pumps. Groaning, he felt his orgasm aprotching like a tidal wave, the tingling starting in his balls and bubling up his ureathra. "FUCK!" He bent forward sharply as his muscles tensed and spasmed, hollow gasps escaping his throat as he tried to inhale, the pulsing sensation down their taking priority over his body. White lights winked behind his eyes as his essence spurted over his hand and onto the inside of his boxers. Throwing his head back as the sensations faded away, he gasped in lungfulls of air as he let his fingers gently massage his balls. Silver grey eyes opened as he basked in the after glow of his orgasm.

Sighing, he realised with a jolt that the burning and pulsing in his neck had dissapeared. 'Hmm... I wonder if he felt my orgasm too...' with a snort Kakashi peeled off his soiled undergarments and threw them across the room into the dirty clothes basket. Sighing again, he turned over and began to fall asleep again. 'That poem crap didn't help in the least... Now I'll have to take a shower later..'

NARUTO:

He was halfway to his destination before he realized why his prey's heartbeat had just sky-rocketed, and the only way he found this out was when he stumbled in the middle of the street, falling to his knees with the force of the orgasm that suddenly took Silver by the throat.

'What was he doing?! Its in the middle of the freaking day!! You just don't do that... In the middle of the day!!!' Gasping he let the burning in the back of his mind fad into a small insignificant heated pulse again.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Naruto looked up to see the smiling-worried face of a pink haired girl above him. 'Huh, she's not bad looking...' Naruto smiled up at her and waved his hands. "Nah, I'm alright!" She smiled and held out her hand to help him up, catching him by suprise. Smiling up at her again, he took her proffered hand and pulled himself up. She looked up at him slightly suprised by his hight.

Naruto grinned. "Hiya! The name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He held his hand out to shake.

She grinned back. "Hello! My name is Haruno Sakura!" She shook his hand politely. "If I may ask... How did you end up on the floor?" She brushed a strand of neon pink hair behind her ear. Naruto sheepishly scratched behind his head, giving her a nervous smile. "I uh, tripped.."

'Huh, he's kinda cute...' She smiled at him and pulled him over to the side of the sidewalk so people would stop yelling at them to get out of the way. "What'cha doin' here?" He asked politely, motioning around them with one hand. She pointed at the resturaunt across from where they were standing. "I'm meeting my teamate there for lunch." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her googoo look when she mentioned her teamate. "Your, teamate?" She nodded. "We're partners under the same teacher." He nodded. "I won't keep you then!" giving her a wide grin, he began to walk away, eager to be off.

Suprise once again hit him in the face when she pulled him back with a small tug on his arm. "Hey, do you wanna eat with us? It would be better than eating alone.." Looking back at her, he realized he couldn't say no politely in this position. 'Damn...' He smiled and nodded though, nearly crying inside at her happy grin when she pulled him across the street and into the resturaunt. 'Ichiraku... hmm.... sounds familiar..'

"I usually have to force Sasuke to eat here, he doesn't like ramen you know. He.." She continued talking as the light of comprehension dawned upon Naruto.

'Ichiraku!! Theres a little branch of this store just beside my house!! RAMEN!!' Naruto looked down at Sakura. "Uh, Sakura, I'm sorry..." She looked up at him confused. "Whats up?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I absolutly love ramen." Sakura's face broke out in a grin. "Well you don't have to apologize about that!"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think you get it... I'll eat you out of house and home. I can eat up to eight bowls in a sitting..." Sakura went pale. "Uh..." Looking at her, Naruto knew she didn't know what to say.

He grinned anyway. "I've got enough money to pay for myself, don't worry about it." He could tell she wanted to sigh in relief, but she refrained. They were sat down in a booth for four as the waitress took their drink orders. Sakura asked for a water with lemon.

Naruto asked for a Ramune. (pronounced, Rah-mu-ne, ne like the e in net. ne. (an actual drink! it delicious! :D))

Sakura chatted idly as they sat sipping thier drinks. Naruto nodding and agreeing with her when she paused for a breath, which wasn't often.

Suddenly she put down her drink and waved toward the door behind Naruto. Turning, curious to see who Sakura had expressed so much interest in, Naruto looked toward the door.

Raven black-blue bangs framed an almost femminan face, the rest of his hair spiked backwards behind his head as angry pitch black eyes glared at everything.

Naruto looked down over the boys body, nearly humming in aproval. Thin shoulders and a lanky but powerfull frame, under the black turtleneck, legs that begged to wrap around your hips, and an almost tall stature that was still shorter than Naruto. That boy would make an excelent uke... But keeping his thoughts to himself, he looked back up to the ravens eyes blinking as he realized they were apraising him as well. Scooting over for the newcomer, he watched as the raven gracefully sat down, aranging himself as a girl would.

When Sasuke walked into the stupid ramen shop that Sakura had dragged him to, he had expected the whole expirience to go up in flames. But as he looked toward her, sitting just across from her was a god.

His spiked golden hair waved when he turned to look at him, and wide but serious crulean blue eyes apraised his form. Sasuke did the same to him. Broad shoulders, a thick and muscled chest under the orange shirt he wore, thick manly arms spread across the top of the booth. The strangest thing about him that Sasuke noticed when he sat down, was not that he had long legs, because he did, legs that streatched on and on. Thick leg muscles encased in delicious blue jeans. But the fact that he had three whisker like scars on either cheek.

And as the mystery man smiled at him, he also realized he had a smile that the god Apollo would die for. The man's entire frame relaxed, His eyes sliding half shut as a sexy grin replaced the smile. Sasuke nearly shivered, and had to look away quickly before he did something rash.

Like jump into the guys lap and offer a lap dance.

Or kiss the guy breathless.

Or even strip right there and scream for the world to hear, 'TAKE ME NOW, OH SEX GOD!'

Yeah, he really didn't want that.

Naruto watched a small blush work itself onto the ravens cheeks before he turned away quickly. Chuckling under his breath as the waitress came back asking for their orders.

Sakura and Naruto chatted together as Sasuke sat, all eating quietly except for the polite conversation that seemed to flow around them. Naruto hoped it would be over soon so he could go to feed.

Lately he had been staying up days on end, trying to see everything he could, and because of that he needed to feed more. Excusing himself, and saying he had a meeting with a friend in thirty minutes, he thanked Sakura for inviting him.

"And it was nice to meet you too, Sasuke." He smiled down at the teen before once more excusing himself from umungst them.

He looked up at the sky just as the sun set, and hurriedly walked back toward the house. They would be angry at him for going out, but they would still be hunting as soon as it got dark.

Taking off as quickly as possible, he watched around him for the telltale signs of V.H.O

Vampire Hunters Organization. It was almost always a race to get food before they were found by the V.H.O.

Rushing toward his house, he grinned.

The race was on.

__________________________________

**:3 i likey reviews... **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY YALL! XD sorry its been so long since I've updated… o.o my computer crashed, and took everything I had with it. T.T and then I didn't even have access to a computer for the longest time!!! so pitifull… but! :D to all those who subscribed, or our new readers, this is a fourth chapter just for you! :D so please enjoy! I worked my hardest! :D**

**SO, without further ado, The fourth chapter of; Of Vampires and Hunters.**

"So… where were you anyway?" Kiba looked at Naruto as they took their positions on a nearby rooftop to the others.

Naruto shrugged. "You know…" He gestured noncommittally. "Out and about."

Kiba raised a dark eyebrow and looked back down at the small ant-like people beneath them. "I wouldn't know, as I don't go out in daylight."

Naruto shrugged uncomfortably. _I hate hunting without a shirt… Though it dose provide a little less to clean up._ He drew his arms around him as he looked back at Kiba, equally shirtless and seemingly not bothered.

"Naruto… staying out like that makes you hungrier than usual. That means you have to feed more, which puts more attacks in this area, and will make it easier for the V.H.O to track us."

Naruto rolled his eyes, which were slowly seeping with a crimson color and gripped the brick under his hands angrily. "Look who sounds all smart-assy." Kiba sighed. "I was talking to Shika earlier…" He looked at his friend with a sad look. "I know you like the daytime… we all did in our day. But we can't go back there…" Naruto sighed softly. "You all had a 'day' back then. I never did."

Kiba looked slightly upset before both their ears perked.

"That's the signal.." They nodded at each other. "Remember Naruto. Thirty minutes to an hour. That's all the time we have tonight."

Naruto nodded as he watched his friend, his brother, jump from the rooftop and land in the alley below soundlessly. He stepped into the throngs of people and blended without a second glance from anybody.

Naruto smirked and brought the faint burning to the front of his mind again. Silver was still at home, it seemed. Or in the same g general vicinity. He seemed to also be bored…

Naruto grinned. Maybe he could change that.

KAKASHI:

He was at his kitchen table, eating his breakfast and reading his book peacefully in a clean set of boxers when he felt it again.

He blinked first in shock before dropping his book to the table and grabbing his shoulder to try to stem the pleasure pain from building.

The vampire seemed hungry.. stupid bastard. Kakashi growled to himself as his hand gripped his still bruised shoulder. He wasn't getting the better of Kakashi Hatake any more than he already had.

It had been two days since he had been marked… He greatly regretted taking a walk that day, and had decided to not to that anymore, as it were. But only two days..? Kakashi remembered being dizzy from blood-loss as well as from an orgasm… The damn monster had taken a lot of blood from him when he was attacked.

But that didn't explain why the vampire was hungry now. It usually took about a week for a vampire to get hungry again, unless they used a lot of spirit energy, which would take their energy and leave them hungry sooner.

He thought over some causes for a minute, brooding silently and letting his food go cold as something else caught his attention, but stopped as another wave of pleasure pain spiked down from his shoulder and pooled in his groin.

Thinking was near impossible. The only things he could think about were sex, sex, and more kinky, rough, lasting-for-days sex. Which obviously wasn't helping his current problem.

He growled low in his throat, standing on wobbling legs and trying to move without to much injury to his erect-to-bursting manhood.

Is this how vampires who marked prey managed to keep a hold of them? Through sexual manipulation? Jeez.. that would explain a lot..

He collapsed onto his couch and moaned softly as the burning, pleasurable sensation increased, sending jolts through his body and making his head fall back onto the back of the couch with his eyes closed and hands fisted at his sides to try and fight the urge to do deliciously bad things to himself.

Only… strong vampires… could mark prey… His thinking was getting fuzzy, it became to much to even try to think anymore.

"Well, why should you..?"

Kakahsi's eyes opened as much as he could make them, and darted his gaze to where the voice had come from.

When had his lights gone out..? He was sure he had left the kitchen light on when he stepped out… or did he? He could barely understand what the creature outlined in his window was saying over the pulsing pleasure rocketing from his shoulder.

But suddenly, it receded slightly, allowing him the luxury of thought.

"What.. are you here for..?" Kakashi's voice was husky, the deep baritone laced with sexual intent that the vampire obviously didn't miss.

"Hello Silver. And I think you already know…" The crimson eyes looked at him in curiosity, with a slight hint of lust.

Curiosity..? Why?

The figure hopped down from the window, quickly shutting out all the light that he could with the blinds, turning the room into a cave, the only light coming from the cracks between the curtains and the edges of the window, and that only gave enough light for Kakashi to see the vampires outline, and nothing more.

Kakashi watched his unwelcome visitor look around his living room, slowly looking at all the knickknacks, all the pictures and carefully tended potted plants, and then his eyes caught the bronze plaque he had gotten from V.H.O when he was sixteen, for most vampires taken into custody.

Kakashi didn't have the best of eyesight in the dark, but it was better than humans, and he saw the pain that flashed over the vampires face.

"So you're from V.H.O…?" The man turned to look at him, his crimson eyes just barely visible in the darkness, though that dim glow seemed to make him more imposing.

It was slightly unnerving to Kakashi, as he had remembered those eyes as a pale blue. Or maybe that was just glamour..?

"Yes, I am." Kakashi answered honestly.

The man stepped toward the silver haired hunter until he stood just in front of his slightly spread knees.

"Hmm.."

Kakashi watched him. "Am I going to die for that?"

The man caught Kakashi's gaze and held it. "No.. I think you're doing what you believe to be right. Why should you die for that..?"

Kakashi's eye widened, shock registering across his face.

"W… What?" He watched the vampire incredulously.

The vampire though, just watched Kakashi as he slowly bent forward, hands gripping Kakashi's knees and slowly sliding down his thighs, feeling the muscles there.

Kakashi's breath hitched as his forgotten member twitched in anticipation.

"Well, I am a vampire. I do need blood to keep myself alive, though I've never killed anyone. You protect the people of this city. This place you love."

The vampires hands slid to the bottoms of Kakashi's boxers, teasing the skin underneath the black material with small movements of his fingers.

The hunter couldn't help but let out a low moan, as the burning in his shoulder started growing again.

"Oh… really now..?" His breath was coming in shallow pants, his hips bucking softly. Would he really do this… with a vampire..?

The vampire nodded. "Oh yes." His voice had gone from conversational to a seductive purr, and even that was growing husky as his eyes dilated with lust.

"How about… We make a trade, hunter." The vampires lips were suddenly ghosting over Kakashi's stubble lined jaw, fingers pushing passed the material and further up his thighs toward the thick pulsing member hidden beneath the black folds of the boxers.

"And.. what kinda trade.. is this..?" Kakashi's voice was nothing more than a guttural growl, his fingers moving up the vampires arms, over his shoulders, down his chest to tweak at a surprisingly bare nipple.

The vampires breath caught in a breathy moan.

"Ahh…" His lips pressed against Kakashi's ear, tongue deftly licking over the shell.

"You let me take some of your blood... among other things.." as he said this, one of his hands started kneading at the junction between thigh and stomach, making the silver haired man moan as the other hand roamed over his rippling six pack and pectoral muscles.

"And I'll provide you with info on the bad vampires."

Kakashi didn't care what the deal was. If the vampire had said he would die after this, he still would have said yes, just to get those hands to touch him.

"Well… that sounds like a deal to me." One of silver's hands tangled in the vampires surprisingly soft hair and pulled his mouth closer to his for a deep, searing kiss.

NARUTO:

The fact that he had gotten the silver haired man to comply was one thing. But having his mouth suddenly taken over, and a tantalizing tongue massaging his own into compliance was another.

A low moan broke from his throat as Silver's hand pulled him onto his lap, making the blonde haired vampire straddle the square hips and nearly burst in his pants when the hard length of Silver's erection pushed against the fabric of his jeans.

Silver's hands moved all over Naruto's chest, fingers tweaking nipples, exploring every dip and hollow as Naruto's mouth was dominated by the male beneath him.

Suddenly, Naruto picked up the sound of Silver's heart beat, the smell of vanilla and sugar permeating his nostrils as he broke from the kiss to gasp and moan as Silver's fingers found a sensitive spot on his stomach.

"Hmm.. You like that… don't you..?" Silver's deep baritone was so gruff and lust laced it took Naruto a few seconds to translate that. But when he did, he let out a loud moan of appreciation.

"Yess…." The word hissed from between his teeth as he ground his ass into Silver's erection, the man below him hissing into the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"You came here to feed, so I suggest you do so." Silver's voice was darkening, straining. His breath coming in pants and soft groans as Naruto continued to grind himself down on his erection.

"Hmmm…" Naruto's fangs were already extended, His eyes closed in bliss as he rocked up and down on the thick member beneath him, head back as he moaned softly.

But suddenly, his hands ran down Silver's chest, fingers sliding across every dip and scar, moving down those velvet over steel muscles, smelling the salt of Silver's sweat mixed with the arousing smell of vanilla and sugar.

Naruto's lips made contact with his shoulder, and he gently nipped, letting his canines scrape against the soft skin there before moving closer to Silver's neck, licking and sucking a trail that made silver moan.

"Too… .slow for me.." That was all the warning Naruto got before Silver's hands were down his unbuckled pants and stroking his weeping member with long, smooth movements that nearly made the young vampire see stars.

"Ooohh gods!" Naruto nearly screamed against the older man's shoulder as liquid fire pooled and pulsated in his groin.

And, being the trickster he was, Naruto squeezed Silver's erection through the boxers he wore as he sunk his fangs into the man's neck.

Silver's back arched, a deep and strangled surge of obscenity flying from his lips as he continued to stroke Naruto's erection, Naruto himself diverting the blood into his second stomach as he swallowed every mouthful he got, grinding himself harshly into the older man's erection.

"Oh Jesus…" Silver's voice shook, the hand not busy with Naruto's member guiding the vampires hips against his own, the friction building like a spring behind his dick.

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Silver tugged the vampires member and twisted his hand over the head.

And that's all it took.

Naruto threw his head back and screamed loudly as he came, seed spurting over Silver's fingers and chest as Naruto tensed.

Silver could only see so much in the darkness, but the sound and smell of the vampire as he came sent him over the edge, burying his teeth in the vampires neck as he jerked the mans hips down on his own spasming erection and roared as loud as his lungs would let him.

Naruto moaned once more, softly, as his body relaxed and he fell forward exhaustedly onto Silver's still slightly bleeding shoulder, lapping up the drops of crimson and letting his spirit leak out to heal the man.

Silver let out a low appreciative moan at this, so Naruto continued to lick and suck lightly on the bruised flesh even after the puncture marks were gone.

KAKASHI:

Man… he hadn't even been inside the damn guy, and he had cum. Though he supposed it wasn't the worst orgasm he'd ever had.. it was definitely delicious enough to risk another one.

His arms had unconsciously encircled the small vampire still straddling him, the small wet tongue slipping up and down his neck in warm moist strokes.

He tried not to think of what else that tongue could do.

"So…" His breath was almost back to normal, though his heart rate was still above what it normally was.

"About these bad vampires…"

The man licked one last line over Kakashi's bruise, making a small shiver of lust curl down his spine, before moving himself down over Kakashi's chest to slowly lick off the semen that had splattered over him.

Kakashi let out a low groan and felt himself hardening again as the boy licked all of his own juices off of his chest.

"There is a vampire organization. Not a good one, either. But a bad one." Kakashi was almost not able to concentrate with that tongue doing magnificent things to his lower abdomen.

"Uh… uh-huh.." Kakashi leaned his head back on the back of the couch and relaxed into the vampires movements.

"All I know is that their goal is something bad for everyone. Not just humans. Though I am trying to learn more about them from my contacts."

Kakashi was slightly alarmed at this news, but was kept calmer than he would be by the vampires warm tongue running small circles down and over his bellybutton as the man spoke.

"So… ahh… " Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as the smaller of the two pulled his boxers down over the already hard dick and started licking up the side, his hand massaging over Kakashi's balls as his tongue did maliciously amazing things to the now weeping member.

Kakashi moaned as he felt a moist heat encase the head, a bubblegum tongue swirling around the slit before the mouth moved down, taking more of the thickness into his mouth.

"Ahhh… God… God damnit…" He gripped the soft feathery hair in his hands and tried to push the smaller man down further on his pulsing cock, nearly screaming with frustration as the vampire resisted the pushing, and continued down on the pulsating dick at his own pace.

The vampire didn't seem to have any trouble deep-throating him either, Kakashi learned suddenly, as he was suddenly propelled off the edge of an embarrassingly fast finish as the vampire swallowed around the head and hummed

He leaned back and tried to catch his breath as the vampire visibly licked his lips and watched him.

"That was quicker than I thought it'd be…" Kakashi huffed and scowled.

"Shuddup."

The vampire laughed softly, a surprisingly musical sound.

"Well, Silver, this is where we part…. I've gotta find my group now." The vampires eyes watched Kakashi as he stood up and righted his clothing. "But… as I'm sure you know… I'll be back."

Kakashi watched the vampire head for the window and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the smaller male fling himself from the window and to the alleyways below.

Oh, I know you'll be back. Kakashi wasn't gonna let that be the last time something as delicious as that happened to him. Hell no.

But first… A bath. Kakashi weakly got up on wobbling legs and made his way over to his bathroom after kicking off the soiled boxers.

Man his water bill was gonna be a lot this month.

NARUTO:

Naruto licked his lips happily, still able to taste the remains of Silver on his tongue as he jumped through shadows and over rooftops to the groups meeting place.

I didn't expect it to go that well.. not only that, but I also got some action out of it too. It was safe to say Naruto was in a good mood as he neared his group, landing before the people assembled before waiting beside them for Shikamaru, who always took forever to choose and actually feed.

Kiba's nose furrowed and he sniffed in Naruto's direction, pulling the blonde haired boy from his thoughts.

"What?" his blue eyes were slightly confused as he watched his friend snort at him.

"You smell like sex. Where the hell did you go to feed?"

Naruto's face bloomed in color, his shoulders automatically hunching as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Here and there…" Kiba glared. "Naruto, seriously. Where did you go?"

Naruto may have looked calm on the outside, if not a little bit pouty, but on the inside he was panicking.

_I can't tell them I went to the house of a V.H.O! Even if I didn't know he was one at the time! And I especially can't tell them about the deal… they'll cut ties with me for sure…_

Naruto sniffed and rubbed his nose to give himself time, trying not to shiver as he stood bare chested on the top of a ten story building in the windy month.

"Naruto…." The growl was evidence that Kiba was losing patience with him.

"I found someone good looking, okay? Got some action while I fed." The blush on Naruto's cheeks spread further as Shikamaru stepped from behind a dark water barrel with a raised eyebrow.

"So our little blond has gotten some action, now?"

Ino was next to step from the shadows, both of her dainty pale eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh really now?"

Naruto hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, muttering to himself about no good timing.

"So… how far'd you get?" Kiba was grinning now, his former hostility forgotten as light was shed on the situation.

"……" Naruto blushed tomato red. "I'll kill all of you."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome…"

Ino laughed, a light tinkling laugh that only made Naruto want to hit her.

"Oh shaddup Ino."

Kiba laughed. "Okay, okay fine. We'll leave you alone… for now."

Lee happened to bound up next, yelling about how the prey was very youthfull at this time of night.

Naruto told him to shut up, which only made the others laugh harder.


End file.
